He's got the moves like jaeger
by Narufan1st
Summary: In which Eren tries to seduce Levi with interesting consequences


He's got the moves like jaeger

Summary: In which Eren tries to seduce Levi with interesting consequences

Pairings: Kinda obvious but Eren/Levi

Disclaimer: I want a chibi Eren -_- I don't have one (눈‸눈) but one day isayama one day

**A/N: *blushes* I'm so embarrassed with what I wrote. It was innocent at first I promise but then it went to the dark side. My first time writing something like this so please don't judge me XD**

Chapter one:

Eren wasn't stupid, Oblivious yes, slightly thick headed yes but stupid no so that was how he noticed when he became the object of corporal Rivaille's…affections.

It started out as small things, barely even noticeable, Eren would sometimes catch him looking when he thought no one else could see him, Then Rivaille stopped yelling at him and threatening to ill him if he went out of hand In his titan form as much and finally one day Rivaille gave him a pat on the head which was the final straw for everyone.

"Y'know I think captain Rivaille has a thing for you." Jean had suddenly said one day during dinner. Queue the over exaggerated reactions from Eren's teammates. Mikasa had started choking on her bread though no one noticed or bothered to help as they were caught in their own worlds. Sasha had stopped eating for once, Armin looked strangely intrigued, Hanji was sporting a small smirk and Eren looked shocked okay so I lied, he was pretty stupid and never noticed any of these things

"w-what" He had managed to choke out.

"You know he wants to pop your cherry, bang you, shag you sense-"Jean had been caught off by Mikasa's fist pounding into his face, She looked absolutely livid. Eren shivered in his seat for a moment and thanked the heavens he wasn't Rivaille

"I'll kill that damn shorty" She had growled in anger and stormed off. No one was brave enough to follow her so they all decided to do the smart thing and sit back down and discuss what just happened or what was just revealed.

"So what are you going to do about this Eren" Armin had asked him, politely trying to make small talk to get out of the awkward atmosphere

"I don't know" Eren had started blushing not so subtlety which everyone on the table noticed.

"No way!" Jean exclaimed." You've actually got a thing for that sadistic bastard"

"I don't" Eren had proclaimed to no avail, the damage had already been done.

"Actually I don't think both of you would make such a terrible couple" Armin had tried to reassure him.

"Ask him for food! He has the best meat" Sasha had drooled.

"I think it's nice you like Captain Rivaille." Christa had commented.

"Hehe I always knew you were like that" Ymir had wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Ohhh I want your big fat cock inside of me heichou, It feels so good" Jean had attempted to make fun of Eren when.

"So this is what the ruckus was about." Rivaille's voice had made all of them freeze in their seats. Deep inside Eren knew they were all screwed, this was all Jean's fault dammit, He didn't deserve to die such a horrible and tragic death at his young age, He still had to beat all the titans.

"Hey man" Connie had whispered under his breath to Eren while they were being observed by Rivaille's hawkeyed gaze. "He likes you doesn't he? Get us out of this mess."

"How?" Eren had his doubts.

"Sleep with him."

"No way!" He protested immediately. The thought of doing that with Rivaille made him blush to no extent.

"Then seduce him" Jean hissed. "Do it or we all die."

From the way Rivaille was eyeing them he didn't doubt Connie's words at all, even before Captain Rivaille opened his mouth and the words that came out next were." If this is what you brats do give me a good reason why I shouldn't make all of you titan food."

"_Now_" Connie hissed urgently.

Eren needed to save everyone's asses and fast. He got an idea when he looked around and saw a nearly full bottle of water. He quickly picked it up and tipped it all over himself. _Shit it's cold_ He thought but didn't let himself be deterred from his goal, He quickly let out a moan that he thought sounded sexy but to everyone else it sounded like he was in pain. Jean and Connie did matching facepalms. "I-im so wet" He moaned out

By this point everybody in the vicinity was watching the curious little exchange, Some in amusement aka Hanji and Ymir, some in shock Aka Christa and Armin and some in disappointment Aka Jean and Connie, Mikasa luckily was nowhere in sight.

"What the fuck are you doing brat." Eren only succeeded in making Rivaille angrier. _Okay so that didn't work _Eren thought_ but he likes me right? So it won't hurt to try again._

Poor Eren had no idea the real reason Rivaille was so kind to him was because of Hanji. She had approached the corporal claiming that the way he treated Eren was too harsh and he needed to be gentler as Eren was a delicate flower. He had dismissed her for talking rubbish of course but after many weeks of her constant pestering he had finally given in and decided to be more civil to the boy. No one had informed Eren of this development though

"I-im getting so wet." He moaned and started fiddling with the straps around his waist. "I better take this off right, _corporal." _The last part went straight to Levi's crotch. Everyone else in the area was internally groaning at Eren's horrible seductive moves but Rivaille didn't seem to notice how bad they were anymore.

"Come with me brat" He snapped then turned to the other members." If any of you move an inch from here or attempt to follow us **you will die" **Everyone quickly nodded, not wanting to get on the chief's bad side.

Eren followed Rivaille all the way to the corporal's room where Levi hastily shut the door behind them and bolted it.

"Err captain." Eren squirmed. He didn't like the way Rivaille was looking at him, like he was a juicy piece of meat and Rivaille was the hungriest man on earth.

"Shut up" Levi had commanded him. "If you want to escape this alive then entertain me."

"How?" Eren had wanted to know.

"Strip." Levi had demanded

"W-what?"

"You heard me, or are you too stupid to know what that means." Levi had poked fun of him."

Eren was conflicted. He could do as Rivaille ordered and lose all his dignity, not like he had any left after that little show during dinner but you get the point, or he could refuse and die without ever destroying all the titans. His choice was already clear to him.

He uncertainly fiddled with the straps on his chest before removing them and letting them fall gently. His hands went to the buttons of his shirt next and he slowly almost _sensually _played with the buttons, slowly popping each one. Levi couldn't hold back any longer. He had pounced on the unexpecting boy suddenly.

"Heichou" Eren had called out confused

"Shut up" Rivaille had hissed. His eyes darkening with lust. He bent over and smashed his lips against Eren's.

Eren had moaned, unconsciously allowing Levi to slip his tongue into Eren's open mouth. Levi tangled his fingers into Eren oh so soft brown hair, and started tugging. Eren didn't know why but he found that gesture incredibly arousing so he gave an even louder moan this time as Levi continued exploring his open mouth with his tongue, determined t taste every inch of Eren.

As he was doing this Eren didn't notice Levi's wondering hands as he got to finishing the job Eren had started but slowly unbuttoning his T-shirt and pulling it off the boy. Eren shivered as his bare chest hit the cold air but it wasn't long before Levi's hand descended on him harshly tugging his nipples. Levi started kissing downward; He nipped Eren's neck and collarbone as he went, leaving love bites all over the boy's body making the boy shiver but in pleasure this time. Levi suddenly stopped when it came to the waistband of Eren's pants. He looked at Eren as if for permission. Even he didn't want to commit rape.

"c-continue" Eren urged him, his mind too fogged up to even think straight.

Levi reached a hand over and popped the button of Eren's pants, slipping the zipper down as he did so and freeing the boy's obvious arousal.

"Well someone's eager" Levi had smirked.

"D-don't be mean." Eren had gasped.

Levi decided to take pity on the boy and suddenly grasped Eren's member. Eren had released another moan from the sensation. Levi palmed Eren's throbbing arousal and revelled in the way the younger boy reacted. He liked this feeling of total control over him.

He quickly grabbed Eren's sides and slipped his pants and boxers down and exposing Eren to the world. Levi let out a sadistic smirk at this situation. Here Eren was naked and panting while he was still fully clothed and only had a small arousal.

Eren also seemed to notice this as he quickly dropped to his knees and played with Lei's zipper, opening it up and gasping in wonder when he saw the man had gone commando.

"Like what you see." Levi had smirked at the blushing boy; really he was such a virgin.

"y-yeah" Eren bent over and took the flaccid member in his hands and gently blew on it. It sprung to life suddenly as Levi got more aroused than he had ever gotten in his life. Eren, obviously pleased with the situation, had started kissing the head of Levi's dick and grinning like an idiot at his reaction Eren then started to swirl his tongue around the head before leaning closer and placing his lips around it. He started to bob his head and Levi could have died happy at that moment but before he could reach his release he stopped Eren.

"Don't be so eager when we haven't gotten to the good stuff yet" Before Eren could reply Levi had divested himself of all clothing allowing Eren to appreciate how well built he was, Levi actually had more muscles than Eren even though you wouldn't expect it.

Levi had gone to his drawer and rummaged around before finally bring out a bottle of lotion and Eren had flushes when he realised what it would be used for. Levi had quickly squeezed the lotion into his palm then proceeded to insert one lotion covered finger into Eren. Eren had felt awkward about the entire ordeal at first, not exactly bad just awkward until Levi had hit a spot that made him dissolve into nothing more than a whimpering mess.

Levi didn't stop there, he inserted more fingers into Eren and had started scissoring him making Eren keep moaning at sensations he had never felt before. Finally when Levi decided that Eren had been stretched enough he extracted his fingers them quickly shoved his length into Eren.

Nothing could have prepared Eren for the excruciating pain as his eyes started to water. It bloody hurt but then Levi hit that spot again and with full force this time and the pain was suddenly replaced with unbearable please.

"Oh my Rivaille! "Eren kept screaming. "Keep going." And they went at it all night. When Eren woke up the next day his backside hurt like hell and when he tried to walk he ended up falling face first which awakened Levi.

"What is it brat." Levi had groaned, obviously not a morning person.

"I can't walk" Eren had whimpered causing Levi to sigh and come down to carry the boy bridal style to his bathroom where he had them both cleaned up and ready for breakfast in a mere hour.

Eren didn't seem to notice the red, embarrassed looks on his team members faces as he limped to get a seat next to Armin. There was a very awkward atmosphere between all of them.

"So, how was last night. "Jean had coughed suggestively making everyone on the table blush again. After a while they had gotten tired of waiting so they went to find the corporal and had ended up walking into Levi thrusting into Eren but the two of them were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they never even noticed.

"ehhh?" Eren was blank for a moment then realised that Jean was asking how he slept. "It was a bit of a rough night but I'm okay."

_Whoosh_ Sasha suddenly got a massive nosebleed remembering what the squad had walked into the night before. she couldn't keep silent any longer. "WE'RE SORRY RIVAILLE HEICHOU, WE MISTAKENLY FORGOT TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS AND ENDED UP WALKING INTO YOU AND EREN LAST NIGHT,, PLEASE FORGIVE US" She gushed as everyone sent her murderous looks apart from Christa who was too sweet to do that.

"I see." Levi quietly stood up and unsheathed his swords. "You all. Will die."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle. "Dammit" Mikasa was grumbling. "Why can't I find that damn shorty anywhere, At least I know Eren is safe."

The end.

**A/N: *hides my blushing face.* I'm so ashamed, I never thought it would come out this way. I need to go commit suicide eeeek .**


End file.
